Always In The Darkness
by Ikutolovesme
Summary: Lucy was always in the darkness all by herself. But she found happiness with Fairy Tail. But they ignored her and she faked her death. She wants revenge and she backs in the darkness but she is not alone she has Zeref. Adopted from EllieBloodStain.
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from EllieBloodStainHeart well the, first chapter anyway. Sadly she is leaving. It is so sad . so I hope you enjoy this. Bye Bye**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing at all. Fairytail belongs to Hiro mashima and the plot is cliche so... I don't own that either **

Cries and screams were heard miles away, the darkness consuming everything in site from two miles away. The forest was known for killing everything in it stood in its glory. Lucy stood at the entrance of the forest with an evil smirk as she saw human bodies hitting the ground.

No one knew what she became as they left her for another girl who came back from the dead. One name she hated the most, and trust me she never hated anything, Lisanna was the filthy name. No one knew what her strength was now…no one knew god damn shit, she thought over and over again. She wanted to scream right there and right now but she hold it in and cut herself with a sharp rock.

A scream wanted to break from her throat but she bit her lip and not let it out. _I'm always in the darkness _Lucy thought with a sigh. How many times had she wanted to kill Lisanna, over a thousand.

Lucy always wanted to be like Lisanna, beautiful, smart, funny, and kind like Lisanna was. She knew it Lucy knew she was only the replacement for her… she caught on when people said Lisanna then said her real name and said sorry. She always faked smile and told them its fine but she was truly heart broken.

She thought of a plan to make them suffer, yes it was an amusing plan. She faked her death and it caused sorrow to the guild but Lisanna made everything fine. Lucy was watching and it made her piss at how fast they got over her death. How could they just leave a family member broken and in the darkness. They are going to get it! Lucy laughed madly

"Soon, soon I will kill those fairies!" she laughed

"Luce…" a voice muttered

Her gaze snapped toward the darkness

"Yes?" she asked

"You better take me with you. I want to kill those assholes who hurt you." The voice growled

"Alright!" she said smirking

AT THE GUILD!

Gray sat there and grit his teeth as he, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, and Charley saw the guild parting. He took something out of his pocket and sigh and nodded to those around him.

"Shut up! We got something we want you guys to hear!" he roared

Everyone quieted down and looked at him. He sat the recorder on the table and blast the volume.

"Hello if you are hearing this then that means I killed myself. If you have a star on your forearm that means you're safe from a painful future. I sent people out to destroy you fairies for making me suffer. I see how fast you guys can forgot how you basically killed someone!

But no worries you'll be dead before the Magic games. Gray, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, and Charley your all safe. The rest of you bitches are going to hell. Goodbye assholes and have fun trying to save your life!" Lucy voice rang through the speakers

It was static then no sound was heard, the guild looked down to the ground.

"Guys cheer up!" Lisanna said cheerfully

"Shut up! Because of you we are in this mess!" One guild mate shouted

"It's all your faults you dumbasses!" Gray shouted

Mirajane started to cry

"I don't want to lose my baby sister again!" she cried

"Mirajane! Your sister came back and then made living hell for Lucy! She called her a bitch and told her to kill herself!" Levy roared

Everyone eyes widen

"Lisanna is it true?" Natsu asked

"No! I loved Lucy!" Lisanna shouted

"That's why you weren't at her funeral with the rest" Gajeel sneered

Lisanna broke into tears.

"I'm sorry! She just took my … my Natsu! I'm sorry, all I said was back off and she hinted that she should kill herself!" she sobbed

"Sorry won't cut it!" Wendy yelled

"Give the poor girl a break!" Natsu growled

"How could we give her a break, when she killed my sister! In fact, You all killed her!" Levy, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel yelled

Master Makarov came down from his office

"I heard the message from Lucy…She is going into Laxus footsteps. I know she's not dead! Team Lucy get her back to her senses! The rest of you, stay here and don't go anywhere!" Master order

"She's not dead! But gramps we saw her throw herself off the cliff! How isn't she dead?" Gray questioned

"Laxus saw her going into the haunted forest. Arachnid Forest!" Explained Master Makarov

"I heard if you go in there you never come out!?" sputtered Natsu

"Yeah…well he said she can control it from the help of…Zeref" Master Makarov said

"No way!" Erza yelled

"It's true children…"

Back with Lucy

"Zeref…" she trailed off

"Yes?" he question as he smooth her long black hair

"I'm happy with you. I'll be happier killing Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with a smirk

"Lucy…you are in the darkness with me" he whisper

"I was always in the darkness!"

**Please Review! or I will find you...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Normal P.O.V

Deep in the Arachnid Forest, There was a girl with black hair and gold eyes. She was leaning on a tree. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

Lucy P.O.V

I was waiting. I was waiting for him, my beloved Zeref. He had promised to be back today. It is never the same without him. I miss his conforting voice, and the way his skin feels on mine. How much longer?

"Lucy, I am back. Did you miss me?"

"What?! No , of course not! Why would I miss you?" I knew my face was red and I could only hope he didn't noice it in the darkness.

"So You didn't miss me?" You could clearly tell he was teasing me.

"Who knew the Mighty Zeref was such an arrogant jerk?" I said it as a statement not as a question.

He just laughed. I smiled right back.

"Hey, Zeref, what took you so long?"

"So you did miss me after all. Anyway, the demons didn't want to listen to me so I had to kill a couple of them. They eventually surrendered. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Oh, um... well I sent the threat lacrima video. Then I creeped the crud out of this guy by sending him threathing notes everyday." I smirked remembering his reaction. Fairytail is pretty forgetful though.

"Oh, anyway, the weakest demons are going there today. Shall we watch?"

"Of course"

**Fairytail Guild-**

Lucy's threat was long forgotten. Ater two weeks of waiting, they returned to thier partying. Team Lucy's Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, and Charla watched as the guild they once loved continue a party that had been going on for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, they stopped. Something was happening. The air felt dark and frightening. What is this?

Erza P.O.V

This magic... it is so dark. Is this what Lucy meant? Has she fully turn to the dark side? If only I could tell her how sorry I am.

I finally unfroze from the shock and began walking to the door. I heard the others follow close behind. Once I walked outside, I saw a dark mist cover me. I no longer heard or felt the guild behind me.

I began walking, hoping to find the others. Then I heard a growl. I slowly turned aroung. I knew my eyes were marked in horror when I saw seven dragon-sized beasts. Their red eyes started into my horriefied were black with scales covering them.

"Requip, Heaven Empress!" I said as I attacked them to test how powerful they are. I didn't land a scratch. I flew above them and saw the has a spot on thier backs with no scales. I tried to see if it was thier weak spot but it flung me away with it's tail.

After quite some time, I manage to hit all thier weak spots. They all disolved into nothing once I got rid of all of them, but I could barely stand.

The mist still surrounded me so I couldn't see the others. I was worried. My vision was blurred due to the fact I had used almost all my magic power. I countinued walking looking for anyone.

After about another hour, the mist finally cleared and I realized that they were all next to me the entire time. What kind of illusion magic is that? Wendy immeadiatly ran and started helping all the uncoisious and extremly injured. Apparently, everyone had to fight some of those monsters.

Team Lucy were all fine. It was obvious Lucy had sent those monsters. I feel a pain, like a person I love had died. I suppose it is true. What have we done? Those were the last words that ran through my mind before the darkness took over.

Gray's POV

When Erza got up, I knew immeadaitly that she sensed the same dark energy that I sensed. I got up with erveryone else to see who or what it was. When I left the guild, I got separted from everyone else. After walking for a while, I ran into Wendy. We were both surprised and happy to see each other.

Eventually, We found Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, and Charla . We were looking for the source of this magic but we didn't make any process. I heard screams and tried to go in that direction but I never left where I was. Everyone looked at at each other and eventually realized this was a spell, a very powerful one.

We decided since we aren't making any progress we needed to sit down and wait. It took some time to convince Gajeel but we finally did thanks to Levy.

Then eventually, the mist cleared to reaval that we were next to each other the entire time. Everyone was injured except us. Then it made sense, it was Lucy. Wendy rushed to help them and I just stood thier in surprise. Even Erza was in bad shape as well. What happened to them?

Erza collaped. That wasn't something you see everyday. Those that were awake, they were mumbling something about evil dragons. Even Natsu, was unconcious.

Lucy's Pov

"Well, that didn't go well." I mumbled. It was true that I didn't want to kill the core members yet but, I wanted to get rid of a few. Everyone survived.

"Lucy, those demons were the weakest. You are underestimating them. Remember, this is Fairytail."

"I guess you are right, but still. I wanted them to die. You made them win on purpose didn't you Zeref?" I knew he had something to do with this. After all, why was he so calm?

"How did you know? Have you been stalking me Luce?" I was mad and I hit him on the head giving him an anime style bump. He went into his depressed corner mumbling stuff. I heard him call me a wench.

"Are you still insulting me?"

"W-wha, n-no. Of course not"

"If that is what you say. Anyway, when do I deliver the next lacrima?"

"I belive you will have to wait for them to heal slightly. Not to mention the Magic concil most likely found out about that."

"But, I want to deliever it now! This is so unfair" it was unfair. They didn't wait to betray me. No, they didn't even hesitate, especially when Natsu kicked me of the team.

"Good things happen to those who wait, you know that Luce. Can't just go to the Spiritual World with me? "

"Very well Zeref" I summoned Loke. He has changed due to the fact that I was know a dark mage now. He no longer wore his suit. It was replaced black skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt. His key had also turned into a dark shade of purple.

He doesn't mind that I am on the dark side know. In fact he is happy that I found some on who will help me get revenge on those fairies.

"Hi Loke. Zeref and I were wondering if we could stay in the spirit world for a day?"

"Sure princess, I don't mind. Follow me."

Zeref and I followed him into the world that house my precios spirits. At least I won't have to hide for three months. Then, I can get rid of Lissana and make her pay for what she did to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Always in the darkness

Chap. 3

The spirit world was fun. I got to spend a whole day with my old and new celestial spirits. Zeref was acting so emo, it was ridiculous. He really needed to cheer up. Loke was with Aries the whole time. Aries transformation made it so she was no longer shy. Her hair was still the same but it had black tips. Her dress was slightly shorter and it was black. Loke's transformation mad him less of a playboy.

The day ended pretty quickly however. Zeref cheered up eventually and we got to have fun at the celestial beach. I had fun.

We then went back to the Arachnid forest. Zeref and I slept side by side with my head on his chest. I fell asleep soon after that.

The next morning I woke up late. It looked like it was just past noon. Zeref had already left. I have to say, I was a little disappointed.

I decided to go give Fairy Tail a visit. I masked my magic energy and smell. I teleported into the building I once loved. They were partying. Most of the conversations were about Lisanna and Natsu getting together. I would fell happy for them is I didn't hate their guts. I had gotten over Natsu a long time ago, I simply though he was my best friend. I was proven wrong.

When Lisanna came back, only Team Lucy talked to me. Even the master I considered to be my father ignored my being and once called me Lisanna as a 'mistake'.

Everyone either ignored me or called me Lisanna by mistake. Mira however didn't do that. She was just plain cruel to me, so was team Natsu. I remember cutting myself in an effort to try and feel better. Wendy saw me one day, and made me agree to stop.

I then made that amusing plan; I threw myself of a cliff and made Loke save me from actually dying. They then began to remember me. Lisanna then made every thing alright, they forgot soon after. During that time, I went to the forest and met Zeref who trained me. I never told him what happened, not until Fairy Tail won the GMG.

They all became famous. When they had been on that island I felt better than I did when they won the stupid games. I went on a killing spree. I killed everything that was unfortunate enough to meet me in such a state. The thing that I regret now is that I tried to kill Zeref. Thankfully he got me back to my normal state of killing when my new spirits needed blood.

With my invisibility I walked around and whispered my name. They would stop talking for a second and continue with their conversation. From the smell they gave of, they were scared, but only for a moment. The conversation then began about me and how I was all talk. I like to see their faces when I attack them next. I dropped a lacrima on Mira's bar table and teleported back to the forest.

Zeref wasn't there. I decided to go to my favorite book store in Mongolia. I wasn't going to just sit around.

Zeref POV (about time)

I woke up early the next morning. Lucy was asleep right next to me. I had to get the demons today. I had them all in the jail of mine. They can never escape. I don't want Fairy Tail to die quite yet, not that I would ever tell her. When she first showed up, I knew she was different from any other human because my magic didn't make me want to kill her. I can control my magic after training for half of my life in a different world that doubles the effect of training. Due to the type of magic I have, I will always have an urge to want to kill a living creature, all except Lucy. However, when she was doing her private training, I went to Fairy Tail's so called sacred island. I had to really want to visit Mavis and Anologia, my dragon. Unfortunately for Fairy Tail, they came at the wrong time. Then those ridiculous dark guild members showed up. They freaking caught me of all people off guard. Honestly, you kill over a million people and then they never leave you alone.

I ended having to get Anologia to attack the puny freaks. They survived though. When they came back Lucy changed. I knew something was up with her. She lost her mind for a long time. She almost killed me but she was stronger than I gave her credit for. She got back to normal. She then told me what they did to her. I was so angry.

After this, I found out who Lucy really was. Apparently, she was the dragon princess. She went with them to train for a while. Due to her kind heart, she was able to learn light magic. She can never be too kind or she will lose her dark magic and she can never be too dark she will lose her light magic. She has to stay on the even line.

When I first saw Lucy, I was only going to simply use her for my own purposes, but I learned to love, something I haven't done in a long time.

She said she wanted Fairy Tail to have a slow painful death especially Lisanna. I decided to help her with that. I just have to help her supply demons. Her plan is quite amusing.

I got the snakes out and told them the deal. They can be free if they wipe out Fairy Tail. They are giant snakes with poison power and they reflect most magic thrown at them. Fairy Tail is smart enough to figure out its weaknesses. However, it will entertain enough for Lucy and I to enjoy.

When I got back Lucy was gone and it looked mid-day. I knew she had probably visited Fairy Tail and went of to do something else she enjoyed to do.

I guess she will be back soon enough.


End file.
